Total Drama Global Warning
by McRibbles
Summary: We missed so much of the world in TDWT, so Chris is bringing back 28 Total Drama greats to compete for 1 million dollars! New alliances will forms, as will new friendships and romances. Chock full of twists that are sure to leave to contestants speechless! (Featuring contestants from TDI-TDPI) WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TDPI.
1. Meet The Cast

The camera pans back and forth around an airport. A man clears his throat. The camera pans to him. "That's better. Hello Total Drama fans! Chris McLean here for another installment of Total Drama! As you know, last season, Pahkitew Island went a little….haywire."

Chef interrupts, "A little? That Scarlett chick nearly killed everybody!" Chris glares at Chef before continuing, "Yes, Chef, don't remind me. Thankfully, she's not returning this season. But a whole bunch of TD faves are! 28 to be exact!"

Chef rolls his eyes. "You expect me to feed 28 ungrateful teenagers? I at least hope DJ is coming back. He was a good kid." Chris chuckles. "Unfortunately no, he's swore off the show after the whole animal curse thing. Now, lets see who's returning for the million! First, the loveable guys of Total Drama Island! Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Tyler, and Trent!"

The guys step off the Total Drama bus, each one more excited than the last. "You put me on a bus with homeschool? Isn't he still feral?" Noah asks, looking disgusted as Ezekiel scratches his ear with his foot.

"Nope. After several months of treatment, and therapy, Zeke is back to his old self." Chris explains. "But…what about the scratching of the ear?" Trent asks. "I said old self, didn't I?"

The boys shrug and stand over by the Total Drama Jet, which has arrived in the airport. "Next up, are some TDI ladies! Gwen, Izzy, and LeShawna! Also returning, Sierra and Alejandro!"

Cody hides behind Tyler after hearing Sierra's name. Alejandro exits the bus, looking smug as ever. "Hello everybody. It's a pleasure to see all of my old friends again." The Latino says, looking straight at LeShawna. "Oh no, you may have fooled me last time, but I'm not letting it happen again."

"Moving on, back from Revenge of the Island, Cameron, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, and Dakota!"

Ezekiel runs up to Anne Maria as soon as she gets off the bus, but she is too concerned with staring at Alejandro. Chris continues, "And our biggest bunch is from our most recent season. Please welcome Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky, and Shawn!"

Ella runs off the bus and begins to sing, "_Here I am on season seven! It feels like I am up in heaven! With my friend Sugar and the wizard too, and David's love might soon be true!" _

"No! No! No! No more singing! Do I have to eliminate you again, Ella?" Chris exclaimed. The princess shook her head and shut her mouth, leaving Sugar very satisfied.

"Good, now, The Total Drama Jet has now been made to accommodate all 28 of you. But first, we'll have to split you up into two teams of 14. First, Amy, Max, Gwen, Cameron, Jasmine, Shawn, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sky, Sierra, Cody, Dave, Izzy, and Sugar, you will be officially known as The Purple Possums!"

**Confessionals**

**Jasmine: **_"Oh, being on a team with Shawn is going to be awesome! The only bad thing is that Sammy is on a different team. I hope her teammates treat her well."_

**Alejandro: **_"Hmmm, which one of my new teammates can be easily manipulated by male attention?"_

**End Confessionals**

"The rest of you, Ella, Dakota, Tyler, Anne Maria, Trent, Beardo, Brick, Dawn, Rodney, Noah, Topher, Leonard, and Samey, you will officially be known as The Golden Geese!" Chris announced.

"Uh,Chris, is there any way I cannot be on a team with Sierra? PLEASE!" begged Cody as Sierra drooled over his shoulder. "Oh, what the heck? Rodney, you're on Team Possum now. Cody, welcome to Team Geese." Chris said.

**Confessionals**

**Rodney: "**_I'm on a team with the 2 most beautiful girls in the world, Amy and Jasmine. Too bad Jasmine's dating Shawn now."_

**Cody: **_Okay, so it wasn't entirely about Sierra. The truth is…I have a crush on someone from the other team."_

**End Confessionals**

"There you have it! The two teams for the season! Everyone is now boarding the Total Drama Jet for a trip around the world….because we didn't visit everything last time! Who will get on my nerves until then? *cough cough* Ella. Where's our first destination? Who is Cody crushing on? And can Ezekiel survive the first elimination? Find out next time on Total…..Drama…Global…..Warning!" The cameras cut as Chris yells, "WHERE'S MY ESPRESSO?!"


	2. Tough Luck, Hollywood!

"Previously on Total Drama, we welcomed our 28 victims for another trip around the world. Ella is still as annoying as ever, and Alejandro is still as jerky as ever. But not even they are prepared for today's destination. Who will be the first loser to take the dreaded drop? Find out now on Total Drama Global Warning!"

All contestants are sitting in economy class, which is tightly cramped. Sky sits alone, thinking about her performance last season.

**Confessionals**

**Sky: "**_I really screwed up last year. But since then, I broke up with Keith, and I have every intention to win! Or at least make things right with Dave."_

**Dave: "**_If Sky thinks I'm gonna give her another chance after last year, she's got another thing coming! Unless….of course she wants me to. Ugh….I wish I didn't come back." _

**Alejandro: "**_Hmmmm…who in the new cast is fragile enough to manipulate? Sky is obsessed with Dave, Jasmine is dating Shawn, Dawn is too smart. And Samey is too much of a freak. I know just the girls!"_

**End Confessionals**

Alejandro walks up to a certain blonde cheerleader. "Hello Amy, I just wanted to let you know how beautiful I think you are." Amy smiles at the Latino heartthrob. "I figured. I AM the prettier one. "

Meanwhile, Sammy sits and stares at her twin, knowing she is full of anger more than she was before. Jasmine puts her hand on Sammy's shoulder, "It'll be alright Sammy, it could be worse. You could be on the same team."

"Yeah, but she's already mingling with Alejandro! What if I can't make any friends?" Sammy'lip begins to quiver until Shawn interrupts, "Uh…Jas and I are you're friends. And Topher kind of."

Chris' voice comes on over the intercom, "Attention freaks! Please exit the plane. We have arrived at our first destination!" The teens step of the plane. As they do, Amy trips Sammy. "Oops, sorry sis!"

Sammy lands on top of Topher. The Chris Wannabe screams as they land, "NOT THE HAIR! Oh, hey Sammy, it's you. I thought it was that Scarlett chick. She scares me."

"She's not back this season, remember?" says Cody as he helps up Sammy and Topher. "Thanks Cody." Says Sammy. "Yeah, whatever, thanks dude." Mumbles Topher.

**Confessionals**

**Topher: "**_My main goal this season has nothing to do with Chris McLame. It has to do with a hot cheerleader named Sammy. Just a little bit of the Topher experience and she'll fall in love with me."_

**Sammy: **_Wow, two seconds and I already have boys fighting over me? Well…Topher is pretty hot, but Cody is Canada's sweetheart. Oh, man, I've never had this happen to me ever." _

**End Confessionals**

As everyone steps off the Jet, they soon begin to see palm trees and elegant buildings. "Welcome to Hollywood! Obviously, none of you have the talent to end up here, but I thought our first challenge should take place here anyway!" explained the host.

"If anyone should belong here, it's Sugar! With my pageant wins, and my commercial gigs, I'm already a star!" the pageant queen said.

"No one cares Sugar, anyway, your first challenge is simple. We have placed several standees of Canadian celebrities all over the city. You will be given clues about a celebrity and you must find the standee to receive your next clue. The first team to find 5 standees and return to the starting line wins! Losing team loses a player." Chris explained the rules of the game, "And your first clue is: This Canadian teen pop sensation is famous for songs such as Baby, Somebody To Love, and Boyfriend. Go!"

"It's a good thing Duncan isn't competing this year, he would have a heart attack." Gwen said to Cameron. The team thought for a moment before Sierra yelled, "JUSTIN BIEBER!"

The teams ran to the Bieber standee. Topher and Sugar each took the clue. "This rapper got his start on Degrassi: The Next Generation."

**Confessionals**

**Topher: "**_I feel like there's other TV shows out there besides Total Drama."_

**Sugar: **_"So we were on our way to the Drake standee, when I kinda ate the clue. No big deal,right?"_

**End Confessionals**

After several badly worded clues, the teams find themselves looking all over Hollywood for a Celine Dion. "If anybody should be able to find it, it's Gwen!" cheered LeShawna. One block away, Beardo was making trumpet noises. "I summon the broomstick of Argadon to take us to our destination!" called Leonard, although the only person listening was Sugar.

"Come on Sugar, you need to focus on the competition! A girl as amazing as you can't lose!" cheered Alejandro. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon, because just as he did, Leonard grabbed the final clue and took the Golden Geese past the finish line.

"And the Geese win! All 14 of you get to spend the night in first class! Possums, pick your favorite loser!"

**Confessional**

**Noah: "**_Who knew our team's win would be given to us by a wizard?"_

**End Confessional**

"Okay, Possums, go into the confessional and place your votes!"

**Voting Process**

**Sugar: "**_I'm gonna vote for that no good show off!_**"**

**Max: "**_I think we all can agree on who should be leaving tonight!"_

**Alejandro: "**_If all goes well, I think I know who will be going home."_

"Okay, if you receive in-flight snacks, you're safe. First is Rodney, Amy, Cameron, Jasmine, Shawn, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Sky, Dave, Sierra, Alejandro, Max, and Izzy. The final barf bag goes to…

…

…..

….

…..

…

…..

…

…..

….

….

….

….

…

…..

….

Gwen!"

The goth girl grabs her symbol of safety. Sugar glares at her teammates in anger. "Why me? I was married to the wizard! I have the most talent out of everyone on this team!" Chris pushes Sugar out of the plane.

"Well, the most…unique person is gone! Who is next? Will Sammy go out with Topher or Cody? Who will Alejandro use next? Find out next time on Total Drama Global Warning!"

**Votes**

**Rodney: **Sugar

**Amy: **Sugar

**Cameron: **Sugar

**Jasmine: **Sugar

**Shawn: **Sugar

**LeShawna: **Sugar

**Ezekiel: **Gwen

**Sky: **Sugar

**Dave: **Sugar

**Sierra: **Sugar

**Alejandro: **Sugar

**Max: **Sugar

**Izzy: **Sugar

**Gwen: **Sugar

**Sugar: **Gwen

Eliminated**: Sugar**


End file.
